


all the best people are crazy

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Dark Ben Hargreeves, Dark Diego Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Death, Decapitation, Dehumanization, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Violence, dark allison hargreeves, dark five hargreeves, dark luther hargreeves, they are all mad here istg, this is not a cool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: they pranced around the town, all of them listening to their own powers whispering on the back of their minds//prompt filled: superpower overload
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: bad things happen bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	all the best people are crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has very graphic description of violence and abuse so please please please read with caution

the umbrella academy, they were called. they were heroes, saving the city from bad criminals. but the lie only stood for so long, when all the sins that they did piled upon their names and the people stopped viewing them through rose tinted glasses, finally seeing what kind of monsters they truly were.

they started young. all of them running around in their school uniforms going against men twice their size with nothing more than what their father taught all of them. the world did not care about the fact that kids are running around the town killing criminals, after all those are bad people

the townsfolk never cared if the children that ran around the city were a little bit deranged, too unhinge and cynical for their young ages. the world looked past everybody's differences pushed the concerns to the side because they are saving the city. **they must be good, right?**

the world looked at Luther who looked too big, too mad, too angry with his metal fists and metal feet that threw and kicked people to their demise and only saw a boy too young that saved the city from the robbers. they took one look and went past the dangerous glint into his eyes, did not care about the fact that Luther is too brash, too harsh with piles of dead people below his metal feet because they are saving the city. **he must be good, right?**

everybody looked at Diego, a boy with a patch on one eye that threw knives with his mind and did not care about the fact that the his hands were missing. nobody questioned who or what mauled his hands or who made one of his eyes blind. they saw the boy who killed kidnappers at a blink of his eye and did not care about the fact that Diego's lips were stretched in a grin as more people are added on his already never ending lists of the people that he killed because they are saving the city. **he must be good, right?**

everyone looked at Allison, who skipped around the the town wearing her school uniform while her eyes flitted from places to places, her lips stretch in a mocking smile as she used her powers to anybody who dared look at her wrong. they saw the girl who sauntered towards criminals with her eyes hungry for the power that coursed throughout her veins and thought nothing even as her lies woven together to creat the abomination that she had became because they are saving the city. **she must be good, right?**

the world thought nothing about but good things about Klaus, who pranced around the town cackling madly as his ghostly entourage screamed behind him they looked at Klaus who took the criminals souls and played with it while laughing hysterically, his hands that showed bones twisting their souls, taking away the humanity left in them and leaving them the screaming. nobody batted an eye when Klaus resurrected again and again and again while they were killing criminals, his eyes looking more dead as days passed by because they are saving the city. **he must be good, right?**

everyone only watched as Five killed criminals in a blink of an eye, twisting their neck with a loud snap before blinking out of existence, his eyes cold and his lips pressed thin. they saw Five who came back different each time he goes away, too young, too old, to crazy and eyes glinting madly as he killed and he killed and he killed, all on the dead bodies littered around the town, painting it red. they never cared because the bodies were once criminals and they are saving the city. **he must be good, right?**

the world watched fascinated as Vanya brought down buildings with her violin, hey eyes pale and unblinking as she played and played and played as she made building go tumbling down. they all watched as she limped her way towards hostage situation, her lips opened in a mockery of a smile as she raised her bow to her violin. and killed criminals with her haunting tune. nobody dared to question why her one of her eye could never close or why she is limping, all of them just fascinated about Vanya, who smiled as criminals came tumbling down, all of them ripped to pieces because they are saving the city. **she must be good, right?**

everybody watched from the distance as he unleashed the horror on criminals, both of the roaring madly as they killed and they killed and they killed, the blood drenching them all and he could only cackle as inside him, the horror thrummed in satisfaction as it produced another bloodshed. everyone only watched as he ripped people apart, throwing their carcasses on his feet as he swayed forward and back, his whole body drench in the blood while his lips formed a manic smile. nobody batted an eye because they are saving the city. **he must be good, right?**

but soon enough, people stopped looking at them in rose tinted glasses when their sins piled up above their heads. people slowly backed away in fright as Luther threw innocent people who got in his way, killing them for making him angry. people cowered at Diego who killed people for fun, voice high as he shouted his kills for everyone to hear. murmurs started spreading throughout the city when Allison was spotted rumoring the higher ups, her lips stretched in a smirk as she bended everyone's will to her liking

people started screaming in horror as Klaus roamed the city with their father's head clutched in his bony hand, his eyes glowing so bright as the ghosts screamed louder and louder and louder, drowning the whole city in the terrifying shrill of the dead. people hid as Five popped throughout the city, invading peoples home and killing innocent people just because he could, because nobody could stop him when he could just pop out of existence and coke back different. people ran away when they saw him and he could only laugh in delight as he chased people throughout the city, his tentacles snatching people like a game of claw machine because the horror loved the fear, bathes in their terrified scream. everybody ran for their lives as Vanya stepped out of the academy, her violin placed firmly on her shoulder as she played and played and played lethal tunes that brought people down quickly

 _they are dangerous_ , the people claimed and he could only grin because they are right, they are dangerous and he loves it, loves it like how the horror loves it. _they should be stopped_ , the people said and he laughs at that. who could stop them now when the only one who could control them died in his brother's cruel hands, all of them watching on the side as their brother cackled while he stabbed and stabbed and stabbed their own father who only did nothing but try to tame them all

 _we are not safe anymore_ , the people shrieked out and he cocks his head to the side at that. did they think they were safe at all. when their father produced anything but the superheroes they claimed to be. his father raised monsters, with Luther too angry to care bout anything at all, him eaten away by his own power that he could never even control. his farther had tried to control Luther by putting metal over his limbs but it only served as his brothe'rs weapon as it made him more lethal than he already was.

 _we are going to die in their hands_ , the people cried out and he can only nod in agreement. because he knows they all will, knew the moment he saw how Diego glanced at the people around him before striking quick and swift, his knives flying all at once. his father tried to reign Diego in by cutting off both of his hands but it did nothing but made Diego stronger, made him kill faster when he only had to use his own mind to move his projectiles. 

_they must be contained_ , everyone said and he can only smile coldly at that. he knew, deep down in his mind that is untouched by the horror that they do need to be contained but how could the people achieve that when his father taught Allison how to twist her words to create the reality that she wanted. his father had tried to make her stop, tried to bring her down but she only sneered back to their father before rumoring him away from her. _never speak to me again,_ she rumored her father years ago and her father could not do anything anymore, could only watch in horror as she bended the reality around her 

_they are unstoppable_ , people realized in horror and he can only look far ahead because he knows they are. nobody could stop them as Klaus killed everyone who even dared to hurt one of them with a twist of his had. out of everyone of them, Klaus was the one who suffered the most on their fathers hands, with his getting killed again and again and again while they all watched. his brother became too cynical, stopped crying as he took lives, stopped fearing the dead and in return the dead feared him because they all know that he could use them to his liking. 

_they would kill us al_ l, the people said and he knows they would, knows that one day nobody would be left in their godforsaken town but the seven of them, and maybe they would kill each other too. he knows it may be possible because Five has been taking longer and longer trips, coming back with tears pooled in his eyes as blood coated his skin, his hands shaking in front of him. _the end is near_ , his brother always claimed before he goes away once more. 

_they must be locked away,_ the townsfolk said and he knows they could not do it, not when everyone that resided in their home knows how to slip away unnoticed before unleashing terror outside. he knows in the way that Vanya still limped her way out of their home, grinned too sharp as she killed people who dared look at her for too long, her tunes echoing throughout the streets, the thuds if the bodies that falls blending in to her songs. 

_we wont be safe until they could not touch us anymore,_ the people screamed and he could only grin at that. did people think that they could really keep them in, when his own tentacles could rip out buildings from the ground itself. he knows he would not be contained because the horror would not let him, he hears how the horror plotted inside his head, how to escape, who to kill, how to kill. his father always took pride in his impeccable control of the horror but little did he know, the horror was the one controlling him all these years ago. 

the city moved fast, built walls around their houses, planted trees too tall to even have a glance at the academy. he watched from inside the academy as people started enclosing them, watched as they installed barbed wires above the walls that kept them in. 

years passed by in a blur inside their prison, with all of them becoming more deranged, more restless inside the academy but they bide their time, made the people think that they had died inside he academy that kept them in their whole life. they made everyone feel safe again, when the wails suddenly stopped coming from the academy and haunting tunes slowly stopped playing

everyone thought they were safe, with the academy falling silent years later. vines wove throughout the walls of the academy as cracks slowly appeared, making everyone remember just how long it has been since the umbrella academy roamed the city. ten years, the city had locked all of them for a whole decade while they slowly lose their mind inside. but he knows they would return, knows from the whispers that they shared inside the academy, all of them plotting, waiting and planning when to strike again.

the horror became erratic, both of them bored out of their minds from waiting for too long, so long and they craved for violence again, wished to hear the terrified screams that people let out when he unleashes his monster. _we should get out soon_ , he said one night as he and his siblings feasted, their mother smiling at them from her place on his father old chair. 

_tomorrow_ , luther promised, his voice rough as his metal and shoved mouthfuls of food into his mouth and he could only grin out. _good, because if not then the horror may show interest in everyone in this house and we wouldn't want that_ , he muttered as he looked down. 

and so they went out, brought down the walls that kept them in and he can only grin sharply as he unleashed the horror once more. he saw how his siblings ran away and killed people too, all of them missing the feeling if the powers that coursed throughout their veins. the world burned around them as they took and took and took lives, just like how the people took their lives away when they locked them in and tried to kill them all slowly. 

the city got swallowed but the flames as they pranced around the city, annihilating everybody that resided it because these people decided their fate for too long, and now they get to decide for theirs. he cackled as he slowly made his way towards his siblings. who all wore matching faces of pure delight. and together the walked away from, all heading towards the next town, and the next, and the next to slowly but surely end the world that their father thought they would save.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uhmm, i wrote thag and frankly i have rewritten this seven times and i dont think i could make it any better so.....
> 
> title from Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez if you are wondering
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
